Time for Bed
by NatesDate
Summary: "Sorry about that," she said. "I hope I didn't hurt you." "No apology necessary. What an amazing place to be stuck," he said before leaning down to kiss her fully.


**Time for Bed**

**Disclaimer:** Spooks, Harry, and Ruth are owned by Kudos and the BBC. I didn't win the Powerball last night, so I still don't have enough money to buy the rights. But when I do…

**A/N:** I have an unexpected day off and I decided to spend it being utterly unproductive – catching up on tv and stuff like that. I watched Spooks episode 2.7 – the one where Harry's house is broken into – and I think the sight of him in casual dress with that extra button undone may have put my mind in overdrive. I intended to work on a fic I've been writing but this suddenly came to mind. Since it wasn't going to fit into my other fic, I decided to post it on its own. I'm sure no one will mind.

* * *

Ruth pulled off her pyjama bottoms and draped them over the footboard before she crawled into bed, exhausted after a long day. After a few cool days, the weather was turning warm again and she didn't think she would need the extra layer. Pulling up the sheet and the lightweight blanket, she settled onto her left-hand side and closed her eyes.

It wasn't long before Harry walked out of the en suite and stripped off all of his clothes. He pushed the covers on his side of the bed down, still too warm to need them. He curled behind Ruth and kissed the back of her neck while his hand gently stroked along her arm to her hip and then to her leg before making the return journey up her body.

She sighed, enjoying the feel of his long fingers on her skin. His hands continued their journey up and down her body, the path varying slightly each time. On one return journey his hand slid to the front of her and under the vest she wore to stroke her breast and nipple. As tired as she was, she didn't mind his actions, knowing it would be undeniably pleasurable. She smiled but otherwise remained motionless, letting him explore at his leisure.

Before long he started to pull her knickers down and she rolled slightly on her back and lifted her hips. Once they were removed he pushed up the hem of her top and she obliged by pulling it over her head, leaving herself completely naked. He whispered words of love against her skin as he gently rolled her back on her side and she could hear the smile in his voice.

His fingers continued to explore her skin as he shifted his entire body so he could use his mouth as well. Moving along her back, he took his time at her waist, causing quiet giggles to escape from her. His mouth continued lower and his tongue trailed a path over the curve of her buttocks to the back of her upper leg. His hand moved around to the front of her body and gently worked its way to between her legs.

The desire was building inside her and she shifted her right leg forward, making room for his hand to explore her from behind. As his hand did so, his tongue continued its sweeping strokes across her buttocks and her body reacted of its own will, pushing her hips back to allow him better access.

Harry moved once again, his lips leaving a trail of kisses across her abdomen as he made his way up to her breasts. Each hand caressed a breast as his lips suckled first one nipple and then the other, causing the desire within her to continue to slowly build. She was in such a state of arousal that she was willing to allow him to do to her whatever he wanted. Her trust in him was complete so there was never a fear he would do something that she wouldn't like or could hurt her. It made their lovemaking all the more pleasurable.

Her quiet moans of pleasure became louder until he stopped, causing a whimper to escape her lips. His lips moved back down her stomach and around her waist. He rolled her onto her left side and lifted her right leg. He bent it at the knee and set her foot next to the other. Ruth wasn't sure what he was planning until she felt more kisses on the back of her leg moving towards her center. He then laid his head on her upper thigh and gently stoked her folds with his tongue, causing her to moan loudly with pleasure.

He took his time, slowly exploring her with his lips and tongue and never staying in the same place for long. His left arm wrapped around her hip and two fingers held her open to his explorations. The pleasure of his actions combined with her desire for orgasm reduced her breathing to panting and eliminated her ability to speak.

He moved his tongue down and slowly licked her with the flat of his tongue. After reaching the top, he wrapped his lips around her hood and flicked her clitoris with the tip of his tongue. He used the arm around her hip to hold her in place as he pushed her towards her release.

As her orgasm grew closer, she became more and more vocal. Her hands moved to her breasts to pinch and stimulate her nipples and seconds later she reached her peak. Her body stiffened as it was flooded with the most divine pleasure she'd ever known.

A few moments later she became aware that in her reaction she'd trapped his head between her thighs and quickly moved her right leg to free him, rolling on her back in the process. She opened her eyes to watch him move up her body and saw the smile that graced his face.

"Sorry about that," she said. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"No apology necessary. What an amazing place to be stuck," he said before leaning down to kiss her fully.

She wrapped her leg around his hip to pull him closer. His solid erection had no trouble gliding into her slick entrance and they both moaned at the sensation. He waited a moment to enjoy the feeling before he started to slowly thrust into her, pulling almost all the way out before inching his way back in. She tried to speed him up by pulling him close, but he lifted himself off her instead. He placed his hands on her hips to keep himself sheathed inside her, but he sat back on his knees, pulling her with him as he did so.

He must have seen a questioning look on her face. "I find it very erotic to see myself thrusting into you; to know that you trust me enough to give yourself over to me." That said he slid his hips forward to her, groaning at the sight and feel of his cock entering her.

Ruth groaned in pleasure as well. Even after all their time together, he still had the ability to surprise her and keep her excited, and tonight was no exception. The angle in which he was thrusting into her was enough to stimulate her again.

He continued to thrust into her, and raised his eyes to meet hers. They continued to hold the gaze as they came together; as he moved his left arm under her buttocks to support her while his right hand was splayed on her stomach. His thumb reached down and brushed across her clitoris in the same rhythm as his thrusts. His pace quickened and Ruth came again, her body stiffening as her vaginal walls clenched around him, causing him to orgasm and pour himself into her.

When his cock was spent, he pulled out of her and lay down beside her, his hand rubbing over her stomach. Both were quiet for several minutes before she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. She watched him as his eyes fluttered open before turning to look at her.

"Time for bed?" she said with a smile.

"Mmm, yes, I believe it is."

They both rose and walked naked to the en suite to clean themselves. Ruth finished first and walked back to her side of the bed, picking up her knickers and vest from the floor and putting them back on. She was climbing into bed as he entered the room, picking up his boxers and putting them on before walking back to the en suite to turn out the light. As he crawled into bed and settled himself behind her, he pulled up the covers over themselves. He placed a kiss on her shoulder and whispered, "I love you," before settling his head on the pillow and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
